


A Festive Special

by That_Geek



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, it's Christmas, luke has no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: The festive special has reached the SJA team, expect shenanigans with a festive theme throughout.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Explaining Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I posted on Tumblr about the lack of festive special for Sarah Jane Adventures and this was born. I realise now it's becase of the part London plays in doctor who's festive special but unfortunately, I don't care I want to visualise the SJA gang celebrating the festive period. At present, I have a few chapters ready to go so hopefully I can keep this updated. I hope you enjoy my little take on the SJA festive special.

The conversation had to come at some point. The annual celebration was a staple of many children's childhood experiences. So halfway through November Luke had asked

“What’s Christmas?” Clyde and Maria had enthusiastically answered with a lot of bits and pieces which predictably ended in confusion. Sarah Jane suggested they calm down and talk one at a time.

"Right let's go over this one more time" Clyde sighs as he sits in front of Luke.

"Christmas is celebrated in December. The two important dates are the 24th and 25th"

"I get that, but why do people hang chocolates?" Luke asks. Clyde doesn't answer a look of confusion on his face.

"Those are called Advent calendars, Luke," Sarah Jane explains, turning in her chair and pulling her glasses off. Clyde nods and Luke does too.

"Why do we have them though?" He asks

"It's fun. Christmas day is so fun and people can't wait so might as well make the wait fun too" Clyde shrugs. Sarah Jane chuckles and shakes her head.

“They didn’t start off having chocolates in them you know”

"I don’t like chocolate that much anyway. What happens on the 25th?"

"Well that’s the main event and it can be different for everyone but there's always a big meal and the exchanging of gifts" Maria smiles.

"So, that's where the Santa Claus comes in?"

"Sort of. Only small children believe in Santa" Clyde pipes up. Luke tilts his head.

"Why?"

"Well, Santa is sort of like a figurehead, children are taught to believe in him but he's not real"

"So, parents lie. Intentionally" He looks over at Sarah Jane, shocked.

"Yeah, but it's all for the experience and childhood memories" Clyde sounds a little defensive.

"That sounds strange," He concludes, shaking his head. Sarah Jane scoffs with a chuckle.

"Sometimes lying is for a good cause. Did you believe in Santa Sarah Jane?"

"Not really. My aunt disliked the holiday, at least while I was growing up. I got into a lot of trouble telling the other children"

“You told them?” Clyde is somewhat outraged.

“Yes, I like being right, even as a child”

"Right, well onto the meal. That is the 2nd best thing after presents" Clyde changes the subject. He gushes about the different foods and the extras that most supermarkets have on for the season. Maria is there to chip in on the sweets and cakes available.

“Do you think you’ll manage a Christmas dinner, Sarah Jane?” 

“Yeah I don't think burnt pizza will cut it on Christmas day” Clyde laughs with the others joining in. Sarah Jane’s jaw drops as though she isn’t aware of her terrible kitchen skills.

“The cheek of you lot“ She feigns offense and swivels back round to her desk.

"Do I have to buy everyone I know a present because I don't think I have money for everyone I've ever met?" Luke asks. He and Sarah Jane had established a pocket money system and while it was probably a little more generous than the average teen it wasn’t extortionate. 

"Not everyone, just your closest friends and family" Maria smiles.

"Yeah everyone else gets a card" Clyde adds

"A card?"

"Yeah. Like the one, I got on my birthday. Instead, there's Christmas and New year stuff on it" Maria explains.

"Oh right"

"So  _ anyway _ , the meal. There's some kind of meat, normally turkey and soup. Then there are crackers!"

"Crackers?" Luke asks Clyde.

"Not the edible kind Luke" Sarah Jane adds, half concentrating on her laptop and half on the teen's conversation.

"Oh yeah, they're different from those. They're like tubes and you pull them with another person and they bang. Inside is a hat and a crappy joke"

"Language, Clyde"

"Oh come on Sarah Jane, crap isn't bad"

"It's bad enough"

"Fine. So there's kinda lame jokes and an even lamer gift"

"I thought lame things were bad?"

"Not always."

"So you pull tubes that bang?"

"Yeah and there's a paper hat to wear. It looks a little silly but when you are with your family it's fun” Maria grins. Luke hums and sits quietly taking in all the information that has been given to him. 

"It sounds fun" his conclusion is taken well and there are smiles all around. Clyde turns his attention back to Sarah Jane.

"So, Sarah Jane, when you getting your tree up?"

"Tree?" Luke pipes up. The other teens look over and realise they never explained that bit.

"Oh yeah, people decorate their houses at Christmas. The tree is the centerpiece it's where the presents go on Christmas day"

"So, as I said when you putting yours up?"

"Well,” Sarah Jane swivels to look at her team, “I don't have one" jaws from Clyde and Maria drop. Luke is bemused but copies Clyde.

"What?! How can you not have a tree?"

"Well, I haven't been _here_ the last few years. Last year I went to my friend's house, Sir Alistair had me dragged out of here and over for dinner"

"Sir Alistair?"

"Yes, he was a serving brigadier at UNIT"

"UNIT? You hate UNIT?" Clyde scoffs, Sarah Jane, has been rather critical of their tactics regarding alien life.

"Well yes but I've always been critical of them even when the doctor worked…"

"The doctor worked for UNIT?"

"Yes. He was a scientific advisor. Anyway, Sir Alistair’s wife and daughter were adamant I spend Christmas with them so I didn't see the point in decorating"

"But what about the year before that?"

"Well, I went into the country. More UNIT friends, they opened a pub after retiring. I don't spend Christmas alone but also not here. My aunt died at Christmas"

"Oh, we didn't know, sorry."

"It's alright. I'm glad I found all of you. Especially you, Luke. I never imagined that after everything I’d have a son" Sarah Jane smiles and presses her hand into his cheek bringing his head forward so as to kiss the top of his head.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to get some decorations what threats are lurking down the aisles.

Having explained to Luke what Christmas actually was he got quite excited about it. The thought of a day where the only thing he had to do was spend time with his friends and family. Although despite this excitement he was nervous about gift-giving. He’d never given his mum a gift.

“I want it to be special” Luke insists one afternoon over their lunch.

“Chocolates are special, Luke” Clyde insists, “if Sarah Jane is anything like my mum just getting a gift will make her smile” 

“My dads the same. Also happy getting something small” Maria smiles.

“What about your mum though?” Maria is quiet.

“Well, usually me and dad gifted her something together and then he’d get her an extra something. I don’t know how it will work this year” she frowns and looks down at her food. The boys apologise but Maria dismisses them.

“I’ll make a list of ideas and then do some research online” He decides.

“You’ll need two lists. Sarah Jane will need to know what to get you” Maria points out. Luke nods and grabs a notebook from his school bag.

-SJA-

Sarah Jane looked panicked as she walked through the park. She’d been working most of the morning and decided she needed the air. Usually on Wednesday Alan had a half-day and they’d go for lunch as they were two single parents terrible at making friends, but today she’d suggested they go for a walk. She waved to Alan when she saw him.

“Good afternoon” He smiles, he is always so happy to see her. She smiles back her attitude towards him has certainly changed and through that, she’s learned he is actually great company.

“Afternoon. I have to pick your brain”

“I hope you don’t mean that literally” Sarah Jane rolls her eyes and nudges him with her shoulder. They laugh.

“No. What do you get Maria for Christmas?” Alan starts chuckling of course she is lost at Christmas.

“Well, Chrissie and I would get her a big gift each year and then a couple of smaller ones and a stocking with snacks. I don’t know how we’re doing it this year. Maria is going to Chrisse’s from the 23rd until the New Year.”

“Will you be on your own, then?” she puts a hand on his arm. He pats her hand as he shakes his head.

“No, I’m going to my sisters, her turn to host. It'll be weird without Maria though”

“It'll be an adjustment for you all, at least you've got your family. I’d have invited you over if you had been though” They walk around the park occasionally bumping arms, Alan is enthusiastic about Christmas and Sarah Jane is supportive of that excitement.

“What if I get it wrong?” She asks as they finish their walk and end back at the shops.

“That’s impossible. One, he's never had Christmas so he’ll be impressed with anything and two, you’ve proved yourself to be a brilliant mum,” Alan gushes, Sarah Jane blushes a little.

“Thank you. I just worry he’ll think he’s missing out afterward” 

“I think he’ll just be happy to be able to join in with everyone else”

“I think you might be right. Thanks, I don’t know what I’d do had we not met” they continue walking and its obvious Sarah Jane is heading somewhere specific, it doesn’t take Alan long to realise their heading to her car.

“You didn’t drive in did you?” she asks, as she unlocks the car.

“No, I was going to but for once I was ready early” she chuckles and they get in the car. They drive over to Homebase.

“So what theme are you going with?”

“Theme? Do I need one of those?”

“Well you want colours to coordinate”

“Oh, well I may as well go with red and gold. Match my lipstick” She winks and they both have a little chuckle and Alan finds himself blushing. He ponders for a second why he’d blush at a simple action but then again not many attractive women wink at him. The penny drops he finds her attractive, when did his hands get sweaty? He gulps and reaches back to the back seat for his backpack and the water bottle in said backpack. They pull up to the shop and look around.

“Should I be concerned with the lack of cars here?” Alan asks gesturing to the maybe 6 other cars in the huge car park.

“Oh I hope not, I am not in the mood not after those androids last week” she huffs recalling their last adventure.

-SJA-

The moment they step into the shop they know they’ve jinxed themselves. The shelving units that usually stand high are stacked to the sky have been tipped over. Broken products everywhere. Sarah Jane covers her eyes.

“I wish I was terrible enough to just leave and not look back” She whispers as she drags Alan out of the doorway. They creep around the shop trying to work what’s happened in the paint department they find a strange purple substance, it looks a little like snow but well, purple.

“Do you think those cars outside were staff or customers?”

“I’m hoping staff, they’ll know the place better” they progress through the aisles reaching the light aisle to find glass everywhere. Alan stops to look at some black looking wires, he waves Sarah Jane over. They examine it with Sarah Jane flipping her watch face to get a better look.

“From what I can tell it’s responsive to touch so,” She grabs a snowman ornament from a nearby shelf and throws it on the wires “that should activate it” the wires snap up. Alan and Sarah Jane jump back and watch as the wires coil around the ornament which turns on and start to dance prompting the wires to tighten.

“Right so, don’t touch the wires” Alan noted.

“Probably not the best thing, oh,” Sarah Jane looks at her watch “there’s temporal energy coming from down here” She points and follows the signal. Alan opens his eyes wider and shakes his head.

“And you’re going towards it?!” He balls his hands rolling his head back and then following her.

“It could be the doctor, he’s usually around Earth during the festive period,” Sarah Jane tells Alan, he opens his mouth to answer when Sarah Jane yanks him into the space between some units; a rather tight space he can’t help but notice. He looks down and she places a finger to her lips. They stand quietly and listen to someone chirping and then a bell. The bell stops. He glances down, Sarah Jane’s eyes are shut and then darkness.

The room they’re in is dark, their eyes take a moment to adjust to it. Both search for each other, letting a sigh of relief when they spot one another. Alan tries to lift himself up but soon realises this is a grave mistake, as the black wires tighten around his wrists and ankles; it somehow burns even with clothes on.

“Don’t move”

“I forgot. Where are we?” He asks quietly.

“In the back somewhere, can you see anyone else?” Alan looks around, he can’t see much just outlines counters and boxes.

“No, we’re alone in here” almost as soon as the words leave his mouth light floods as the door is opened. A small pointy-eared alien with slightly purple skin walks in. It chirps at them. 

“My name is Sarah Jane Smith. I don’t mean any harm but I can’t understand what you’re saying” Sarah Jane introduces herself clearly. The alien looks at her and chirps. It leaves and more chirps are heard, the alien returns with 2 more aliens, one slightly taller and the other slightly rounder. They remove a device from their little belts, they hold it up and it casts a red light, Sarah Jane and Alan look away as it is a little too bright for their eyes, the light fades mere seconds later.

“I am Chi, of the dofgh. We are here to take over your little planet” The first alien announces.

“Oh that’s unfortunate”

“You are not alarmed” the second dofgh steps forward.

“Well, I’ve met aliens before, aliens who wanted to take over, and as you can see the Earth still spins” Alan keeps quiet, he’s joined Sarah Jane and the kids a couple of times but not quite got the speaking to aliens thing mastered yet. The aliens stare at them. Chi turns to their friends and does a few simple hand gestures.

“You will be taken to the processing area. We have no use for you until you are processed” The second and third aliens step forward and press and little black button to the wires loosening them and allowing them to move their legs freely. Sarah Jane glances to Alan and he nods subtly. As the aliens step back and turn to one another, Alan stands to his full height and knocks the aliens down Sarah Jane drags the device out of the way. They run dragging the button with them as though they were expert footballers. The alien's small stature hinders them and Sarah Jane and Alan escape down an aisle and sit down tapping their wrist restraints to the button which wheezes and frees their hands. They get up and high five and make a run for the exit. To their surprise it is open, they jog out to the car and drive for their lives.

When they enter the attic they find the kids. Clyde is enthusiastically retelling the lore surrounding Santa Claus. Luke is very bemused and Maria is as well. What has he done to the story?

“Where were you?”

“Mum, are you alright?” Maria and luke get up hugging their respective parent. Clyde stands with his arms crossed expecting an answer.

“And wheres the decs, you said we’d put them up together”

“Well, Clyde. If you let us in the door we might be able to explain” Alan pats the young boy's shoulder.

“Exactly. Mr Smith, can you look for a race called the dofgh? We had the displeasure of meeting them at Homebase, on our trip to get the decorations I’d like to add” she glances at Clyde who only looks slightly embarrassed.

“Certainly Sarah Jane,” there is a moment silence as Mr Smith looks through his files, “The dofgh are creatures from the third planet in the fodgh system. They use temporal mechanics to immobilise their enemies making them easier to control and integrate into their own society” the xylock explains with his usual effectiveness.

“That explains the temporal energy and the missing people.” Sarah Jane nods to Alan, who is sitting with a stern look on his face.

“What do you mean integrate?” He asks.

“They have technology capable of changing a being’s DNA to their own” Mr Smith explains. Sarah Jane looks a little more panicked. She stands slightly closer to Luke.

“So, whats their weaknesses?” Clyde asks as he paces the attic floor.

“The dofgh lose their hearing with exposure to low pitch noises, they are immobolised and can then be dehydrated with the use of calcium” there are some looks of disgust on the groups face but they decide the best thing is to arm themselves with milk. They head for the door but suddenly Mr Smith’s alarms sound.

“DANGER, weapon signature detected, get out of the attic” They run to the door, Luke trips on the steps and scrambles to his feet reaching for Sarah Jane’s hand but misses and falls to the floor the door slams the attic and the shouts of Sarah Jane can be heard through the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: what will the team be able to defeat the dofgh? what has become of Luke stuck in the attic?


	3. The Adventure Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while because I wanted to have the epilogue written first but that is proving more difficult than I thought so here is the last chapter but an epilogue will follow at some point in the future.

“Let me go, Alan” Sarah Jane fights against Alan’s hold, as he drags her down the stairs and into the hall.

“Focus Sarah Jane, is there more temporal energy?” She pants and looks down at her watch she shakes her head and sniffs.

“They must have detected Mr Smith’s power source. What’s going to happen?”

“He’ll be ok. We need to get milk and check they aren’t here to attack us all” Clyde and Maria wipe their own tears and race downstairs. Sarah Jane runs after them, Alan pauses he can hear baby noises.

Outside the house, now armed with squeezy bottles filled with milk Sarah Jane and the team stand.

“I’m not detecting anything. Wait,” she turns “they’re coming down the street” she jogs out of her driveway and yelps as she runs into who she recognises as Chi. Chi starts chanting but Sarah Jane sprays them with Milk, the small alien starts to choke and the purple snow skiffs off him. They stand still so Sarah Jane takes this opportunity to spray them again, once they start choking and sluff more purple snow. They look up and open their mouth, Sarah Jane looks down and squirts milk into them. They look up and start choking more snow sluffs off and they melt leaving their elf looking clothes in a pile of purple snow. Sarah Jane sighs in relief she kicks at the snow but steps back with a yelp as it sizzles against her boot sole.

"Don't touch the snow" she shouts as she backs into her driveway. The team nod.

"Did you get them?"

"I think" she doesn't finish that sentence. A chanting has begun and when they all come out of the driveway they are met with maybe 50 dofgh. The team retreat. The chanting continues. Armed with milk they aim at as many of the aliens as they can. Snow sluffs off of them. 

"My trainers?!" Clyde yells the group glance down at his trainers which are discolouring. In desperation, he clambers on top of Sarah Jane's car. Everyone else in tow Sarah Jane turns to Alan.

"Mobile" he hands it down to her and she gets into her car. The small thing creaking a little, she groans and uses Alan's phone to call up to Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith, how low a noise is needed to get rid of the dofgh"

"I will be able to produce such a sound but I will need something to play through"

"Would the phone and car speakers work? Sarah Jane asks.

"Yes, connect Mr Jackson's phone to the car" she does so there is a moment and then a low rumbling sort of noise is emitted from the car, the aliens start chanting again. In a panic, Sarah Jane rolls the windows down.

More snow sluffs off of them and flows through the driveway as the sound continues the purple from the snow lifts up and flows back to the group of dofgh. It hits them and they cry out and each one melts away leaving only elf-like clothes.

"Cut the noise" Sarah Jane calls out down the phone" the noise stops immediately.

"We did it!" Clyde shouts punching the air.

"Is the snow safe?" Maria asks down to Sarah Jane. Said woman leans out the window and directs her watch at it.

"I think so, Maria. Levels are little obscure but a lot more regular" Clyde jumps down and helps Maria down too. Alan clambers off and opens the car door for Sarah Jane grabs Alan's phone and hands it back. The adults head back up to the attic while the kids run out to grab the leftover alien clothes.

"Did you see that?" Clyde asks Maria.

"See what?"

"The way your dad practically sprinted around the other side to help Sarah Jane"

"He's being polite"

"I don't know he was also holding her waist tight"

"I think your last brain cell is running overtime. He grabbed her because she's the leader we can't afford to lose" Maria scoffs as they carry the clothes up the stairs to the attic. 

"I have more than 1 Braincell. You just mark my words something is going on with them" Clyde pokes his friend's arm and they walk into the attic. 

Sarah Jane is holding a baby and Mr Jackson is stood, suspiciously close, cooing at the baby. Clyde shoots Maria a smug look and she sticks her tongue out in return.

"Is that Luke?"

"Yes, Mr Smith had him in a containment field. He's a perfectly healthy baby" Sarah Jane smiles at them nervously.

"Right, you two, we're off to the shops" Alan claps and rubs his hands together.

"Why?"

"Well, one that baby is going to need nappies and clothes probably some food and two, this house will need some Christmas decs" he pats Sarah Janes shoulder and ushers the children out of the attic.

"You better not need the toilet" she looks down at baby Luke who coos at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Aftermath, will Mr Smith return Luke to his 14 year old self? Will Sarah Jane be able to cope? An epilogue coming soon


	4. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the gang handle baby Luke? What is in store for Sarah Jane and Alan? and Why is Maria so upset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was meant to be out a while ago and also was originally an epilogue but now its 2 chapters. I had a lot of fun writing it but also have rewritten it many times. Sorry, it took so long I have had the big sad and thus no creative energy.

Alan and the kids returned with all the things she might need to look after a baby Luke. Alan wrote out a list of things to help Sarah Jane while Mr Smith worked hard to reverse the effects of the Dofgh. The first night had not gone well even with Alan’s list Sarah Jane was struggling to look after a baby and by morning she was in full panic mode feeling that she could no longer be a proper mum. The second night was a little better as Alan had suggested white noise instead of lullaby’s which baby Luke seemed to agree with but this did not diminish Sarah Jane’s concerns over having a baby son instead of a teen son.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Luke becoming a baby was quite a shock” Alan reassures her over some tea that afternoon.

“I don’t mean to be but I just feel like I’m back at square one and I don’t want to make any mistakes, he’s so much more vulnerable”

“Sarah Jane, you’re a wonderful mother,” he places a hand over hers, “most parents have time to prepare for their baby and are still in a fluster when they arrive. It’ll just take time. I can stay if you want” he squeezes her hand, she looks over at him and smiles but shakes her head.

“Oh no, I don’t want to be a nuisance. I mean you’ve got Maria. I imagine you want to spend time with her seeing as she’ll be with Chrissie on Christmas”

“Maria will be okay for one night. You’re my friend and you need help, what do you say?”

“Well, if Maria is okay with it I am too” and that was that. Alan and Sarah Jane finished their tea before Luke woke from his afternoon nap just in time for the kids to return from school. Clyde grinned and took Luke into his arms.

“Y’know this is weird” he smiles at the baby, who is fascinated with his much bigger hands.

“We save the world from aliens Clyde, were you expecting life to be anything but weird” Maria chuckles.

“No, but I mean the de-ageing of our best mate is up there with the weirdest things that have happened to us” Clyde scoffs.

“Oh, Maria. You don’t mind if I stay over here tonight, just give Sarah Jane a hand with the baby” Alan smiles, Maria looks a little like a deer caught in headlights for the moment before she answers.

“Oh yeah, go for it dad. Babies are pretty stressful” she nods but is quiet after this exchange despite Clyde trying to engage her in play with the baby. Eventually, Clyde gets up to go and Maria gets up too.

“Maria, you can stay with us if you want?” Sarah Jane smiles as Clyde hands her Luke who quite coincidentally is now in need of a nappy change.

“It’s alright, I need to change and this one's," she points at her father, "pretty loud with all his tinkering so the quiet will be nice” she shrugs and goes for the door after Clyde who shouts a goodbye behind him. Alan glances at Sarah Jane.

“Maybe she isn’t as okay with it as I thought” he grimaces.

“So, your dad is staying over at Sarah Jane’s, huh?” Clyde wiggles his eyebrows.

“Don’t start Clyde, its weird enough that our best friend can fit in the crook of our arms let alone the fact that he could potentially become my stepbrother” Maria rolls her eyes.

“I’m joking, Maria” he laughs but she doesn’t.

“Well, I’m starting to see things now so thank you and your over-active imagination. I’ll see you at school Clyde” She waves and crosses over to her house, immediately going to her room and screaming into her pillow. 

Alan comes into the house 10 minutes late and starts packing an overnight bag, MAria is on the couch and doesn’t make a move, keeping her attention on the telly. Eventually, he comes down and plonks his bag on the couch next to her as he sits at the dinner table with a medium-sized cube thing, Maria pretends not to notice.

“Y’know if you stopped being snarky for 5 minutes you could come over and see what this is'' Maria huffs and turns away from her dad’s line of sight. He chuckles and plugs the cube into his laptop and starts tapping away. Maria rolls her head and gets up slowly walking to the table and plopping herself down beside her dad, peeking over his shoulder at what he’s doing. He side-eyes her and smiles to himself.

“I’m coding my device”

“What are you telling it to do?”

“To project the constellations above the earth on command, and to play white noise”

“It’s for Luke, is it?”

“Yes, are you annoyed about that?”

“No” she replies clearly somewhat annoyed. Alan stops doing his work and turns to her.

“I know it feels like I’m doing lots for them but”

“It’s not that”

“Then what is it?” Maria growls in frustration.

“Clyde said you had a crush on Sarah Jane so now he’s making all these remarks and I’m seeing things that aren’t there. I know Sarah Jane need your help and your both a parent and her friend but stupid Clyde and his dumb jokes” Alan tries to keep his face neutral. He did have a crush on Sarah Jane, although that wouldn’t change his reaction to her and baby Luke.

“I’m sorry love, Clyde doesn’t quite get when he goes too far,” he chuckles awkwardly, “you want to help with the coding?” Maria smiles and shakes her head.

“Its alright, I’m going to go back to watching telly” She smiles again and bounces over to the couch, she glances at her dad to make sure he’s looking at his laptop as she takes out her phone.

_ M: He didn’t deny it _

_ C: Who didn’t deny what? _

_ M: Dad, I told him what you said about him crushing on Sarah Jane, he didn’t even scoff at it _

_ C: Well, at least he didn’t change the subject. _

Maria internally groans. Of course, this is all she needed.

_ M: he did that _

_ C: Oh. So what are you hoping to get for Christmas? _

_ M: You’re a real comedian _

She throws her phone down and turns her attention back to the telly.

Alan knocks on Sarah Jane’s door at 7, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. She opens the door and smiles at him.

“Hello,” they say at the same time, eliciting a chuckle from them both. She stares at him for a bit before shaking her head and moving aside to let him.

“Sorry, I’ve been trying to get this one to eat” she gestures to Luke.

“Ah right,” he nods as they walk into the hall, “what’s wrong, bud. Not hungry yet?” he asks the baby, dropping his back by the stairs.

“I can take your bag up while you try feeding him?” he agrees to Sarah Jane’s suggestion and accepts the baby into his arms and heads to the living room where his bottle is located while Sarah Jane heads upstairs.

“You know Luke, you are giving your mum a right workout” by the time Sarah Jane gets downstairs Alan is burping a sleepy-looking Luke. She smiles at the baby whose head rests on Alan’s shoulder. She places her hand on Alan’s back alerting him to her presence and he smiles at her.

“Hope you don’t mind but I ordered us a Chinese”

“Thank you, usually have to go with Pizza when the kids are about”

“Not a fan?”

“Oh no, I love pizza but it's not the same as Italian pizza”

“You’ve been to Italy? I loved it while I was there”

“Once or twice. Where did you go?” She asks, accepting Luke into her arms and rocking him as his eyes slide shut.

“It was a backpacking trip I did one summer, we started in Verona then had a day in Bologna, before visiting Rome and Naples,” as he explains she raises an eyebrow, “what do I not look like a traveller?”

“Sorry, I just thought, you’d had Maria young and assumed you’d not had time for such travels. I shouldn’t have made such assumptions” she apologises and he laughs.

“I mean what I’m hearing is that I look younger than I am which is something we have in common” Sarah Jane blushes

“How do you know that?”

“Oh, erm Maria said you were 53 and I don’t believe that” he chuckles at her 

“Ha, she’s wrong anyway, I’m older than that”

“Well I’m doubly right then, aren’t I?” he leans forward and whispers

“I suppose. I’ll get him up to bed before the food comes” she gestures to the sleeping baby

“Oh I’ll join you, I actually have something for him in my bag” they both get up and walk upstairs. Sarah Jane points Alan to the spare room before entering Luke’s room herself. She placed him in the little cot that she purchased for him. When Alan came in he did what she had done earlier sliding a hand on her lower back.

“He’s so vulnerable like this, Alan” she whispers

“Babies tend to be like that, Sarah Jane”

“My life shouldn’t involve children let alone babies”

“Well, I don’t want to sound harsh but the kids have improved your life. You were so detached and frosty when we met and I have noticed a change since you became a mum”

“It’s not harsh, you’re right,” she turns “What did you have for Luke?” she looks up at him.

“This, I programmed it to project Earth’s constellations. Not alien but I know he likes all that stuff” he explains placing it on the side and turning it on. The ceiling goes dark and Sarah Jane grins as she looks up.

“Its beautiful”

“Yeah, it is” Alan murmurs and when she looks back at him she realises he’s looking at her. She blushes and realises how close they are to one another. He brings a hand up to her cheek stroking his thumb down instinctively Sarah Jane pushes up onto her toes…

DING DONG

The doorbell sounds, Sarah Jane turns away to check Luke is still asleep, which he is while Alan rushes downstairs. She hears him thank the delivery driver as she leans on the cot looking down at her son and takes deep breaths in and out before heading downstairs. 

As she enters the living room he is unpacking the bag, she glances at him and when he looks up at her she looks down and heads into the kitchen to fetch plates and cutlery. She renters and heads to the table by the window. She sits down and looks at the food, and serves her some. Alan copies her and then both start eating. The first few mouthfuls are done in silence.

“So, where else have you traveled to?” Alan asks slowly, she looks up at him and rolls her lips.

“Lots of places, I’ve been to China, Italy as mentioned, France, Egypt and Antarctica”

“Antarctica? Was that with-the doctor?”

“The first time, yes”

“Woah, you’ve travelled multiple times to Antarctica. That’s amazing”

“I assure it was not, both times were not that great”

“Aliens”

“Yes, and of course the cult who had deemed me their saviour” She replied with a sigh and shrug, Alan pushed his head forward a sort of ‘excuse me’ expression written on his face.

“C...Cult?”

“Yes, its an exhausting story but the long and short of it is, they wanted me to die and I ended up with hypothermia and snow blindness”

“I didn’t know that was even a thing?”

“Me neither, it was quite the shock”

“Well, I’m sorry I brought that up. What trip, on Earth, has been your favourite?”

“Paris. It was one of my aunt’s favourite places in Europe and actually, she had a holiday home there, on the coast”

“That must be beautiful”

“It was, I sold it when she died and I must admit I regret that a lot, we could have a wonderful holiday there” she sighs.

“Are you much of a beach person?”

“I love the beach, especially at night” she sighs and continues to eat, “what about you?”

“Well, Italy was beautiful and it had started because I was there to work and then my internship ended early because they wanted to hire me full time so I got 2 weeks holiday. However, I do love the countryside here”

“Oh, we do have some wonderful countryside. Have you ever been to Scotland?”

“Only once, and I had to come home early so I saw a few Edinburgh streets, the inside of a lovely hotel, some boardrooms and a restaurant.”

“A shame, the doctor, Harry and I were there for a little. Met the loch ness monster”

“Oh get away, that’s just a myth” he scoffs

“Oh no it isn’t”

“Oh, yes it is”

“Oh no it's not”

“Oh, ye...are we rehearsing for a panto? It feels like we might be and tis the season, but I’m not a panto fan” Sarah Jane laughs and has to sit back to gather herself at Alan's comparison

“That surprises me greatly, I thought you’d love pantos” 

“Why’s that?” Alan folds his arms

“Well, and I don't want to sound harsh, but you’re goofy and you have such a wit with that kind of humour and I mean those dad jokes are just…” she falls over words.

“Brilliant, those dad jokes are brilliant. That’s precisely the reason. The first time we went to Panto, Maria was 6 and after she went she stopped laughing at my jokes saying they weren’t as good as widow twanky. She insisted on going the next year and the same thing happened” he admits, he leans on the table with his downturned.

“You couldn’t handle the competition, ay?” she pats his hand and he gives her a small smile. They look at their hands and then back to each other.

“Can I just say that back in Luke’s room I um, I don’t - what I mean is the last thing I’d want is for you to be uncomfortable but I do think you’re gorgeous” she takes a sharp breath in and looks down but her hand doesn’t move.

“I’m not uncomfortable, I just haven’t been seen that way for some time. I am flattered”

“But you don’t think the same” he sighs and pulls away. She leans over and grabs his hand.

“I do and that worries me more, Alan. Maria was pretty cold this afternoon, I don’t want her to hate me”

“That was Clyde’s fault, he kept teasing her because he thinks he saw something”

“Alan, let’s be honest he probably did” they both chuckle.

“I think we should be more honest with each other”

“So do I, let's finish up and sit on the couch” they continued to eat, letting go of each other's hand. They talk a little more of travels and that goes onto what Uni’s they went to and then Sarah Jane stops mid-sentence.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just, the ending of the story. I forgot."

"You forgot the end of the story? Maybe your age is showing"

"Heh, no. The ending is something I haven't told you"

"I know that. So, your flatmate what was his name again?" Sarah Jane winces.

"No, I mean. The ending revolves around something I haven't told you. My flatmate was a woman- the ending to the story is that we kissed and ended up going to the first Pride March" she explains, Alan nods. Sarah Jane stares at him he stays quiet and she gulps.

"When I was at Uni I realised that I’m bi and you have to be okay with that if anything is going to happen between us” she gestures to them both, Alan nods again

"Well, I support that. Have you told the kids?”

“It’s never come up. My last partner she recently died, I haven’t put thought into that”

“How did she die?”

“She was shot, we weren’t very serious but she was a good person” he nods and changes the subject to her garden noting that it has her quite upset. When they finish their meal, Luke starts to cry and they hurry upstairs. By the time he goes back to sleep the two grown-ups are exhausted and going into the corridor, they look at each other, nod and turn into their respective rooms. As he gets into his pyjamas and then into the surprisingly grand bed he hopes to a few hours of shut-eye.

Over the course of the night the pair get up 4 more times, 2 of those times they awkwardly meet each other in the corridor and can’t help the very obvious staring at the other in their pyjamas. By morning they are tired but Sarah Jane admits as she walks downstairs with him that morning.

“That’s the best night we’ve had so far”

“I hope I was a help rather than a hindrance”

“You were. Thank you, Luke loved his new projector and as a thank you, I am making breakfast”

“You are?” He raises an eyebrow and she huffs.

“I can make a simple breakfast, I’m not totally incompetent in the kitchen” they chuckle and while Sarah Jane boils some eggs, Alan feeds Luke.

While holding the baby, the doorbell goes and with Sarah Jane concentrating on the eggs he gets up to get it. Maria smiles as the door opens.

“Morning, love. You coming in?” He greets her and they walk to the kitchen together. Maria’s jaw drops slightly as she finds that Sarah Jane is also in her pyjamas. Sarah Jane turns and smiles.

“Do you have time for some eggs, Maria?” the young girl stares at her and shakes her head.

“No, its alright. See you later” and with that, she rushes off. The adults look at each other with a grimace.

“I’ll talk to her” they chorus, smiling at one another.

“Maybe it would be better for us to talk first” Sarah Jane suggests

“Yeah, let’s go for lunch”

While the adults were having breakfast with little Luke, Maria was waiting for Clyde. The young lad smiled and waved as he headed over but a he got closer to his friend he realised it was not such a happy morning.

“What’s up with you?”

“They were having breakfast!” she scowls.

“Who?”

“Dad, Sarah Jane and Luke. He was feeding Luke and they weren’t even dressed” they walk to school.

“Am I missing something?”

“About 5 brain cells, you were right, they like each other. What am I going to do?” 

“Why’s that terrible, I know I was teasing but if it is true, is that not good news?”

“No. First, I’ll have to deal with Mum’s reaction. Second, and most importantly Sarah Jane will be my step mum and everything will change” Maria sighs

“Oh. I don’t think it would change that much” He shrugs

“It would, Sarah Jane would tell my dad anything I said to her” Clyde scoffs

“Ok, I get that it would be an adjustment but if Sarah Jane became your step mum she would probably be nervous and not want to let you down” Clyde puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop her walking away.

“But, she _could_ change” Maria looks away and continues into the school, Clyde watches her go and sighs. He had a feeling this wouldn’t play out well for any side if they didn't talk.

Alan came out of his office building and headed to the park, he spotted Sarah Jane wrapped up in with a pram.

“Cold, Sarah Jane?” He askes putting a hand on her back, she smiles as she turns.

“A little, I hope Luke is warm enough” she pulls the blanket tighter around him, he coos tilting his head.

“Last night, I wanted to kiss you. I like you a lot”

“I feel the same, last night I was grateful for your company and your support” he covers her hand that holds the pram handle, she smiles up at him and they walk to the cafe.

When they enter Sarah Jane’s house that afternoon the first thing they hear is the Christmas music which Clyde immediately starts dancing to trying to get Maria to join in which eventually she does. They go up to the attic which seems to be where the music is coming from,. Alan Is dancing to the music with very little style, Luke sits on his mother's lap, his small hands reaching out to the dancing man. Sarah Jane hands him over to Alan who starts bouncing the baby on his hip as he dances, waving to his mum, Sarah Jane responds by making funny faces at him which prompts him to laugh even more. This is what Clyde and Maria walk in on, which makes Clyde raise an eyebrow at Maria.

“How’s it going Mr Smith?” Clyde asks. Sarah Jane turns the music down to hear what her supercomputer has to say.

“I may have a solution”

“Really?” Sarah Jane hurries over.

“Yes, Sarah Jane. Do you have previous temporal readings?”

“Well I did pick some up at Homebase, they might still be stored on the watch” she pulls it off and places it on Mr Smith’s tray.

“This may take some time” the group sighs and goes back to entertaining little Luke.

“I hope this works because the teachers at school are getting suspicious” Clyde sighs

“Yeah, in all this time Luke has  _ never _ gotten sick,” Maria adds

“Well that’s all thanks to the Bane”

“Did you see it’s meant to snow, I hope he doesn’t miss that, I wanna have a snowball fight” Alan pats the young boy's shoulder.

“We can all go out in the snow if this doesn’t get sorted”

“Yeah, thanks Mr Jackson” Clyde stays slumped, while Maria stares at baby Luke Sarah jane glances at the young girl.

“We can’t sit here all afternoon, Maria come help me make tea. Clyde, you can take Luke for a bit” Sarah Jane gives the baby to him who makes an awkward face but tickles his best friends stomach.

Maria skulks after Sarah Jane into the kitchen and leans against the counter with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“How are you, Maria? Excited for Christmas?” Sarah Jane asks with a smile, Maria shrugs.

“I guess, Ivan has a tendency to overcompensate, it's kinda exhausting”

“Ah right. So everything else is okay?”

“Yeah, its fine”

“I’m glad the last few days I thought you might be mad at me” Maria’s scowl falls

“Why’d do you say that? I’m not mad at you”

“Well you keep looking at me like, like I’ve just recited a monologue about taking over the world”

“Well, you are. My world. You and dad are” Sarah Jane’s mouth falls open and she nods.

“Maria, I won’t lie I like your father a lot and he likes me back but I want to make it clear. If you feel uncomfortable nothing will happen between us” Sarah Jane explains as she lays cups on a tray. Maria stays quiet. Sarah Jane continues to make tea. She goes to pick up the tray but Maria takes it from her.

“I don’t want things to change”

“Some changes can be for the better”

“Could we just wait to see if Mr smith can reverse Luke and include him too?” Maria asked.

“Of course we can” she smiles and puts an arm around the young girl's shoulder before they leave the kitchen and walk upstairs.

Upon entering the attic Clyde bounces into them.

“He’s done it, Mr Smith has finished his plan. Lukey boy is coming back” he punches the air.

“Mr Smith?” Sarah Jane asks, Maria put the drinks down and smiles at her father.

“Yes, Sarah Jane. I can reverse the effects of the dofgh but you will have place Luke in a confinement field and leave the attic” he instructs.

“Are you sure this will work, Mr Smith?”

“Yes, Sarah Jane” he responds sounding a little offended that she would need to ask. Alan walks down to Mr Smith with the baby placing him on the floor, a containment field is turned on, Sarah Jane blows a kiss to him and the group walks out of the attic. They stand on the landing, Alan takes Sarah Jane’s hand and she squeezes it before letting it go. There is a whirring and a beeping noise, then the sound of breaking glass. The kids run downstairs and outside the house to see a column of blue coming from the attic.

“What is that?” Clyde asks

“No idea, Sarah Jane?” Maria asks as she turns to the adults who have joined them outside.

“The residual temporal energy has to go somewhere, Maria, A shame it couldn’t go somewhere a little more discreetly” She chuckles, Maria wraps an arm around her mentor as the watch the blue start to fade, the sky changes colour for a moment and it rumbles before the snow starts to fall. The group watch it fall until they hear a familiar voice.

“Mum?” Sarah Jane is the first to race into the house to see Luke standing wrapped in a blanket from the attic, she wraps her arms around him squeezes tightly to which Luke wraps his arms around his mum.

“How do you feel?”

“Hungry”

“I’ll make some cheese toasties” Alan announces. Luke nods with enthusiasm. He heads to his room to fetch clothes.

“It’s like nothing happened” Clyde notes as they head to the attic to find no mess.

“Surprising I know” Sarah Jane sighs and thanks Mr Smith and sends him back into the chimney. The group sit at the dinner table in the kitchen eating their cheese toasties. Clyde is hyped as he throws out suggestions for what he might make for their groups little Christmas dinner, Maria lending a hand to suggest other things they can do that day. Luke, however, is silent.

“Are you okay, Luke?”

“Yes, but I have a question”

“Anything, do you want to know what happened?” Sarah Jane asks but Luke shakes his head and turns to Alan.

“Mr Jackson, are you going to be my dad?” Clyde bursts out laughing as Sarah Jane and Alan blush furiously. Maria tries to hide her smile but can’t help join in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: The adventure begins.


End file.
